Minibus
The Minibus (Name: MITSUBIHSI ROSA) is a mid-sized bus used at Fujimi Academy for club field trips. It is driven by Shizuka Marikawa when the group uses it to escape the school, and it is later driven by Koichi Shido when the group leaves the bus. Overview The Minibus was used by the faculty of Fujimi Academy. Plot After securing the faculty room in the administration building, Takashi Komuro and his group decided to use the minibus to get to the city in order to locate their families. They locate five other survivors led by Takuzo and all eleven of them head for the front entrance to the parking lot. However, a member of Takuzo's group accidently bangs his metal pole on the railing, attracting the attention of Them as it echoed. All of the survivors make a mad dash for the bus. In the process, most of Takuzo's group are killed (including Takuzo himself as well as his girlfriend, Naomi). When everyone else with Takashi are about to leave, they spot another group of students led by the Class 3-A teacher, Koichi Shido. Having a grudge against Shido for disgracing her father by holding her back a year, Rei Miyamoto tells Takashi that they should just abandon Shido's group. Takashi refuses to heed Rei and allows Shido and his students to board (with the exception of one student who fell and sprained his ankle after which Shido kicked him in the face and left him for dead). Later on board the bus, some of Shido's group, Tsunoda and Kurokami, protest about being brought into the city, saying that it would have been better to find a safe place to stay in Fujimi Academy or in the Sevenson Gas Station . Shizuka Marikawa tells them to stop yelling as she can not consentrate on driving with them yelling. Tsunoda whirls on Takashi, saying that he hates him. Takashi asks him why, since he can not recall what he did in the past to upset Tsunoda. Angered, Tsunoda attempts to strike at him but is downed by Rei before he can do so. Shido than uses this opportunity to say that a leader is needed and nominates himself. Tsunoda and the other students who came with Shido (along with the sole surviving girl from Takuzo's group) find the teacher's words inspiring and applaud in approval. Rei, seeing that Shido was taking control, told Shizuka to open up the bus doors so that she can get off. When the latter refused, Rei kicked open the door and got off, saying that she does not want to be anywhere near Shido. Shido tells her that if she can't go along with the group, there's nothing to be done about it. Takashi also gets off and pleeds with Rei to stay at least until they get to the city. Before they can get back on, another much larger bus crashes due to being attacked by Them and a wall of fire prevents Takashi and Rei from getting back on the minibus. Saeko Busujima asks if they are all right and they ask her to meet them at the eastern police station at 7:00 PM. Saeko tells Shizuka to find another route and she turns the bus around. The next day, on board the bus, Shido continued to preach to as well as seduce the students who chose to follow him. However, the remainder of Takashi's group sensed his ill intentions and decided to leave him and his followers behind and meet with Takashi and Rei. Shido heard this and said it was fine for Saeko, Saya, and Kohta to leave. However, he said that he couldn't have that with Shizuka, saying that his students would need her for medical treatment and it would be a crippling blow to lose the nurse. Kohta shot at the teacher with his nail gun in response, grazing his cheek and almost hitting Kurokami. Kohta shouted that many students from his class 3-A bullied him and Shido not only did nothing about it, he actually encouraged the harrassment while he watched with glee. Kohta told his friends to get off the bus while he ensured that Shido didn't try to stop them. With that, the group left the bus and Shido growled in anger as he watched them. When one of the female students with him asked if he was alright, Shido put up a cheerful front, saying that everyone who stood in their way is gone. Later on, Shido having fully converted the survivors aboard the bus to his cause, sent one of them to find a better location for survival, the student eventually discovers the Takagi Estate and called Shido to confirm this. It is then shown that the students aboard the bus have been brainwashed into performing sexual advances against each-other while he preaches to them, all the while ignoring the student he sent to scout the Takami Estate and leaving him to being killed by "Them" just outside of the minibus' passenger door. Immediately afterwards, Shido drives the minibus to the barricade surrounding the estates' area and used the sexual tendencies of one of his groups females to allow the guards to open the barricade and allow them inside. After being forced out of estate by Souichiro Takagi, he and his followers were driving towards the barricaded area when the EMP went off, shutting off the computer in the minibus and causing it to crash into the barricade, allowing "Them" past it unintentionally. Category:Vehicles